Final Fantasy VII retold
by MicHa3l.Ang3Lo
Summary: this is a what if story if both Zack and Cloud survived the army.REWRITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by square enix

Zack's POV….

"Hmm..freedom doesn't come cheep, doest it?" Zack whispers to himself in front of the Shin-ra Army.

"Well" as he raises the Buster Sword to his face "Even though how much it costs, at any price I HAVE TO PROTECT MY HONOR, AS SOLDIER!" he cries as he charges the infantry men. "Come and get it!" even with these odds the boy retains his cocky personality.

"HIYAA!!" He shouts as he parries, dodges and cuts down every infantry man his sword could reach.

Using his material he casts Firaga and Tri-Thundaga with all his practiced speed and precision although sometimes forgetting to cast Curaga or Regen.

"Haaa!" he shouts as he slices through another wave of melee combatants, "Huh! They should have thought better than to send these mere grunts to challenge me!" and proceeds to break another's face, leaving the man unconscious.

Time grew on starting at mid-day and now only a quarter of the army was left standing it was nearly sundown and if he didn't finish it now it would be harder to end during the night, and to make thinks worse it started to rain.

"Great just great, almost zero visibility because of the darkness now movement will be restricted, damn, I might not make it" he jokes to himself "Nah, I'll make it, I still have to see Aerith" He smiles then charges once again dodging every bullet and missile they shoot at him, it's a good thing that there were only few gunners in the army and none of them are that good of a shot.

"They so made a mistake in making me their enemy" Zack tells himself. As the night has fallen only three infantry men stood standing heh.. Now they're goin down!" as he rushed the infantry men the man he knocked unconscious stood up raised his gun at the SOLDIER operative and shot him in the back. Zack stumbles and the three took the opportunity to shoot him they emptied they're magazines at him although he dodges most of them it still leaves him almost dead, fearing that Zack might still stand up they reported a mission success and headed back to Midgar, leaving the critically wounded Zack and the hidden Cloud.

Zack thinks he is dying just about this time Cloud awoke from Mako addiction he drags his still weakened body to Zack. "Zack…"

"Hey Cloud….glad to…see you awake….this…time" Zack weakly replies.

"Hey man c'mon you have to live, you had a dream remember?" Cloud reminds his friend.

"No Cloud….haha..cough.._You're_ the one that's gonna live…you" he states as he reaches for Cloud's head, "You are..going…to be…my" deep breaths " liv..ing Legacy" Zack reaches for the Buster Sword.

"Here your going to need this…all my dreams and ambitions…they are yours now…." Zack tells Cloud.

"Go, before the army comes back", he pushes Cloud away not wanting to see him cry, "oh and Cloud could you tell them…that..I…became…a hero?" he finally states before closing his eyes…as he opens them he doesn't see Cloud anymore the rain was gone, the sky was clear he thought he was in heaven already but he could still feel pain, it was excruciating, but wait something was coming to his direction, it was something big wait he could hear a voice.

"Reno get the Materia! Quick.. I need to cast heal as soon as possible!" It was a woman's voice slightly familiar to him..he thought Aerith?..no Aerith never went outside of Midgar and she wouldn't know where he was.

"Quickly! Board him to the copter we will head on to Kalm or Corel, it is not safe for him to be brought to Midgar right now" another voice yells, wait I know that one, it's Tseng's right? So the Turks still got me huh? Damn! I cant even fight them..my body is aching so much….ohh.. Zack completely phases out..

Tseng's POV…

His wound are deep although the shallower ones are continuing to heal he will need more advanced medical care if he is to survive. We cannot return him to Midgar else the President finds out about him. Perhaps Aerith could…no..she will be devastated if she finds out about this. she will not be able to bear him like this.

"Have you cast Curaga already?" he asks the woman beside Zack's stretcher.

"Yes Tseng. I'm not SOLDIER or Aerith but I can cast material too you know?" the woman replies.

"Sorry Cissnei I know how you feel about Zack…You even started a fan club for him right?"

Cissnei blushes then replies, "Yeah, how did you know about that? Good thing Zack's SOLDIER right?" she quickly changes the subject.

"Yes the Mako in his body is healing most of the wounds but still the deeper wounds still need better cure, Curaga wont do much for him except prolong his life, it wont heal him entirely" he finishes with a frown.

"don't worry Cissnei we will find some old cure, oh and Reno, head for Gongaga, his mother can cure him and we will bring him to Midgar after he still has unfinished business, we could not find the other one, Cloud was it?" Tseng asks Cissnei.

"yes that is what Zack called him, I think if Cloud could have entered SOLDIER Zack would have been perfect as his mentor" Cissnei replies. " I wonder where he is now?" she finishes.

"Ain't that for Zack guy to find out?" Reno suddenly states.

"Yes but still. I just wondered if he is alright last I saw him he had a bad case of Mako addiction"

"you worry too much Cissnei, by the way when can we start using your real name? when do you plan to tell him your real name huh?" Reno asks Cissnei with a sly grin on his face.

"I don't know yet. Well ill be here watching over him if anyone needs me" She states before Reno could ask anymore questions.

END of first Chapter……………………………………………………………………………………………

I might put a name and some of my original character for some Turks for the Gongaga villagers and infantry there. I also might put a name for Zack's mother so if anyone is reading stay tuned…

Oh yeah please review but even if you don't I'll continue writing I just want to know what everybody thinks about it…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Rebuilding our Lives

Cissnei's POV

At last we found you. I thought I might have lost you again Zack. Hang in there OK? We're gonna get you home. Please just hang in there. You have to live.

"Reno. How long 'till we reach Gongaga?"

"About 30 min. more. Sit tight all right? Keep casting Curaga. Even though I don't think that he needs it"

"Yes, where is Tseng?"

"I dunno probably at the back room, this is a pretty spacious copter yah know?"

"Thanks Reno"

Tseng's POV

Hmm..I wonder If doing this is betraying the Shin-ra company? No matter after I ensure his health I'll be leaving him in Gongaga and return with my fellow Turks to Midgar. We Turks are the most loyal forces of Shin-ra we will never turn our backs to the company, we have no feelings during missions we follow our orders to the letter. I hope by doing this I am not breaking any company rules.

Just who am I kidding? I broke company rules when I let Verdot, Elfe and that former Turk member go. Hmm… times are changing. I hope I raised new and more loyal Turk members. For I alone cannot be responsible for Shin-ra's Research Dept.

"Tseng?"

"Yes Cissnei?"

"What are you planning to do after we reach Gongaga?"

"We will return to Shin-ra after we assure that Zack is treatable in his home town, I am sure you know if Mrs. Fair is capable enough in healing these wounds"

"I think she is, Tseng…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind, I'll be with Zack if you need me"

"Alright inform me if we are about to land"

"Yes sir!" Cissnei answers before backing out of the small back room towards Zack.

CISSNEI's POV

Come on Reno, I know you can fly faster than this. haa… even though I'm confident about Mrs. Fair's abilities I'm still worried about Zack. I wish he'd just wake up.

"Hey, Cissnei were about to land, I'll land here in the abandoned reactor so we wont be spotted go and inform Tseng please", Reno calls from the Cockpit.

"Alright, thanks Reno" She answers before reporting to Tseng.

----------------------------------------Meanwhile near Midgar---------------------------------------

In the Outskirts of Midgar Cloud drags the Buster sword to the City. Having the Trauma of losing his family and best friend to Shinra and to Sephiroth his mind is trying to rebuild his memories.

--CLOUD's POV—

Man I'm so tired. This sword is so heavy. I need to rest. But I can't I made a promise to Zack. I'm his living legacy. I promised I won't forget. All his dreams are mine now. I'll make them come true. He is my best friend. Right now I promise that Shin-ra will rue the day that he destroyed my life, my dreams Shin-ra will fall by my hands.

Wow. I'm nearly there. I need to look good before I enter the Midgar under plate, sector 7.

*grunt* "hah!. Wow I'm gaining more strength. Or is it just coincidence?

Hey, look, a bar... maybe I can rest there for awhile"

As Cloud walks up the steps his eyes betrays him and closes and his body collapses on the steps.

--TIFA's POV—

Maybe I should take a jog to get me going before I make their Breakfast…yeah that's gonna be a nice jumpstart to my day. Alright I'm gonna go change.

Tifa steps outside the cool Sector 7 morning. As she takes the steps downward she notices something or was it someone?. There was something behind the pillar.

Alright Tifa..you know what to do…wait a minute!

"Cloud?!"

Oh God! It's Cloud. I thought he was dead… wait is he alive?. I better check his pulse… oh good he's alive his breathing's alright… he's just probably tired well I can't blame him…this sword of his is pretty heavy..I'm gonna take him inside…

"Oof! Aarg! He's heavy…I'm gonna need Barret's help, wait here Cloud" Tifa rushes to Barret's bedroom.

"Barret! Barret!" She shouts as she bangs Barret's door.

"What is it Teef?? Someone harassing you??" The huge man urgently asks.

"No none of that..i just need your help with something"..

Tifa leads Barret to where she left Cloud. "could you help me carry him to my room?"

"is that all Teef?? Heck couldn't this have waited for later? I was having a nice dream of eating great Bacon and Eggs with a nice cup of coffee"…

"oh come on Barret help me with him and I'll make that dream a reality", she cheerfully asks..

"oh alright, come on you…ulp! Ahh…who is this guy anyway Teef??"

"he is an old friend of mine"

"ahh…well alright then"

Upon reaching Tifa's room…

"where do you want him Teef??"

"Just on the bed Barret I'm gonna need to take a look at him first before making breakfast"

Barret lays Cloud on Tifa's bed then glances to the door then stops he notices the SOLDIER insignia on Cloud's outfit.

"shit Teef!! He's an effin SOLDIER guy!! What the hell??" Barret suddenly explodes..

"Whatever Barret he's an old friend of mine and he needs my help I'm not gonna abandon him in the streets!!" Tifa retorts.

"well what if he's a Shinra spy??!!"

"Well we won't be able to know that unless he wakes up and we ask him ourselves!"

"Teef why is this guy so important to you anyway??"

"He is the last thing I have of Nibelheim!"

"Fine we're going to interrogate him later if he doesn't pass he's outta here!" Barret then storms out of the room.

Well that's about it for now…anyway what do you guys think? Review if you like it or don't like it…anyway till next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantasy Retold: Chapter III: Zack and the Lifestream **

His head was aching, everything was dark, he opened his eyes only to shut them tightly once more.

Zack shielded his eyes from the brightness, through a small gap between his fingers he saw someone he knew. Removing his hand, he saw much clearer, and recognized who it was, Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Good morning young traveller", Genesis mused.

"Heey! Genesis, still talking weirdly huh?", Zack tried for some comedy to shield his anxiousness.

"No, need to shield your emotions, Fair", Genesis replied, "we are in the Lifestream, nothing is hidden here".

"Lifestream, huh?, so does that mean we're dead?", Zack asked hoping for a no.

"No we're not dead Zack", the older replied, "if we were dead the Goddess would form us back into wisps of white, besides, it's not your time to die, yet".

"What do you mean exactly?"

"We've still have lots to do before, our eternal slumber", Genesis sagely replied.

"Like what?", Zack asked still a bit confused.\

"Zack, we are meant to be great Hero's, champions of the Goddess", Genesis smiled and continued, "That young man, with the perfect S-cell binding, he will need your help in times to come".

"So I won't be able to die yet?", Zack asked.

"Yes, and No," Genesis replied amused that he was confusing his one time student.

"What?, c'mon Genesis, stop talking in riddles", Zack said, a crease on his forehead was beginning to form.

"Heh," Genesis chuckled, "alright, i'll give you a hint, it's still revolving around LOVELESS".

"Huh?", clearly confused Zack tried to piece things together.

"So, what you're saying is that, I still have to go back to help Cloud, and piece together, the Fifth act for LOVELESS?"

"Yes, but your still missing a vital part, another reason you won't be rejoining Angeal yet, is because, she won't let you", Genesis then points upward to a face Zack knew so well.

"Cissnei?", Zack said as he gazed at her face, "So, she came for us, Huh?", Zack quietly said to himself.

"No, Zack, she came for you," Genesis breathed and continued, "She cares for you Zack, more than you can comprehend".

"Oh, I see", Zack turned to face Genesis "So, why me, and not you doing the Hero stuff?, not that i'm complaining you know, just, why?"

"It isn't my destiny to do so", Genesis said simply, "My body is currently asleep somewhere, I do not know exactly".

"Oh, so it's my time to shine huh?" Zack said before grinning broadly.

"Heh" Genesis chuckled, "Before the end the Goddess and may help you along the way Zack like this for example" Genesis snapped his fingers and a rapier like broadsword and a folded up package appeared out of the wisps and Genesis said, "Here, Zack, I made these for you, my first step in helping you fulfil your goals". Genesis smiled unfurled his wing and flew off and shouted

"Time, to wake up! The Goddess demands of your service once more Zack Fair!"

With that everything went black once more.

**Back in Gaia, Gongaga Cissnei's room **

"Cissnei, dear?", a motherly tone reached her ears, they were calming, her eyes were raw with tears she had been shedding for two nights now.

These past few nights she moved like a mech, moving as if programmed but not really feeling hearing anything. She took her meals with Zack's parents and Tseng, who insisted on staying here with her until Zack's death has been verified. It's been two days since they brought Zack back; all of his physical injuries were gone but there wasn't any life in him, they've checked everything but to no avail. The Fairs were taking care of the funeral arrangements and Tseng was urging her to leave with him tomorrow and return to Shin-ra and resume their lives, problem is, she wasn't sure she wanted to go on without Zack.

"Cissnei" another knock came on the door.

"I'm coming Mrs. Fair, please give me a minute." She called, keeping the shake in her voice controlled. No one needs to know what a cry baby I am.

I stood up washed the trace of tears on my face and changed into my uniform although I dropped the vest and coat, they didn't seem right. I walked out of the room the Fairs provided me with and walked down the hall passing by Zack's room and his Parent's. I stopped at the stairs, I thought I heard something in Zack's room, I was about to investigate when Mrs. Fair called me again.

As I reached the bottom case a heavy thump came from Zack's room. I rushed to it and opened the door only to find nothing there. Nothing, not even...

I rushed down stairs where I met Mr. Fair and he asked,

"What was it Cissnei?" anxiety hung on his every word.

"Zack's body is gone!" I said, a shocked expression came to his face and both he and Tseng rushed to the room.

Mrs. Fair led me downstairs; the shock was still with me she made me sit on the couch facing the door and she said she'd get me some water.

While Mrs. Fair was in the kitchen I stood up and tried to regain my bearings. 'Where the hell is the body?' I thought.

I turned to the mirror on the table, I turned away quickly, I wanted to get out of the house for awhile. As I faced the door I fell on the floor.

I froze for a moment, staring at the doorway; Mrs. Fair came to me quickly,

"Dear, are you alright", she asked me before looking to see what I was staring at and in shock, she stood up.

There he stood, bold as brass, a red leather coat around him, a sword strapped to his back, was Zack Fair.

**Few moments later...**

Cissnei finally found her energy to stand up. She walked up to him and to Mrs. Fair's surprise, Cissnei slapped Zack, as hard as she could, but after that she hugged him and said,

"Damn you, don't you dare do that to me...I mean us again".

Recovering from the slap he hugged her too and whispered,

"Thanks, Cissnei."


End file.
